Talk:General Discussion/@comment-89.181.134.126-20160531223632
So, I've been one of the lucky selected to test KC Android. But even so, decided to have a backup plan, in the form of a remote desktop app on my phone. This would allow me to play KC, on my phone, without risk of ban, because ... well, for all effects, I'd still be playing on the computer. So, what is the best remote desktop app around? Configuring windows own remote desktop feature is a pain in the butt, so much that one almost must be a certified IT professional to set it up correctly. Then there is Teamviewer, only problems are the ads on the free version, and the thing about the sound, which to play on the phone must also play on the computer. Next is Splashtop, which is nice and simple, and allows to mute the computer while playing all the sounds on the phone. Problem is the company's d*ck move of demanding a monthly/yearly subscription fee to be able to use it on any connection. The free version only allows the use when both devices are on the same network. Last but not least, there's Chrome's own remote desktop app. This one doesn't even need a specific program opened in background to enable remote connections. Just turn on the computer and leave it idle at desktop screen. Problem is, it does not support sound transmission, which means that sounds play on computer but not on phone. So, I tried out Chrome Remote Desktop. It's an app for Chrome browser, which comes in handy when one also uses KC3Kai, and the respective app for Android. Installed it on my computer, and then it asked me to sign in to my google account to configure it. I don't usually do it, but it was for the sake of configuring the remote thingy, so sign in it goes. Configured it, all nice and good. Tested it, it worked fine. Time to sign out. Oh boy, she didn't like that ... I somehow checked the box to erase the browser cache, personal data and everything. It completely resetted Chrome. My settings, KC3Kai, my bookmarks, everything gone. Set it all up again. Strangely, KC was downloading and showing stuff faster than with previous cache cleans. Checked it up, the custom made cache folder was gone, it had returned to Chrome defaults. Set it all up through the command line mklink trick, and cleared the cache again. Still it was loading faster than usual. Turns out that Chrome was caching in some profile folder inside User Data, instead of Default. Did some other things, then it hit me: why not just delete the whole User Data folder, and do the mklink trick on it instead of just the cache folder? Did it, and Chrome became as if I had freshly installed it. Set it all up again, signed in to my account again to reconfigure the remote desktop app: surprise surprise, with the account active, all the settings and bookmarks were back ... Signed out again, taking care to unckeck that wipe box, and voila. Sh*t is back online as it were before. For those who don't know what the mklink trick is: it's a way to relocate the Chrome browser cache folder. It's useful for SSD drives, to reduce read/write burdens, if one also has a regular HDD installed. One could easily learn this trick by searching for "chrome cache mklink". It works by replacing the actual folder with a link to another destination, preferably another disk. That way, all read/write stuff (like the browser cache) is taken off the SSD drive, which is vulnerable to these kinds of burdens. I've taken the extra step, and not only did I move the cache folder out of my SSD, I took the whole User Data folder out of there to my HDD. TL;DR: Shenanigans involving Chrome and remote desktop apps, as alternative to KC Android. Can work with iOS, with further research.